


Rudolf

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: FiKi 12 days [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Kili is sick, Fili gets him a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I quickly wrote down before I have to go to work, it's not been properly proofread so apologies for any mistakes.

Leaning against the door frame, Fíli smiled softly at the bundled up lump curled on the sofa. The scent of olbus oil filled the air in a wave when the lump shifted, messy dark hair coming into view with a sneeze and a sniffle.

Pushing himself away from the door, Fíli sauntered closer.

“Feeling any better?” he asked.

The lump shrugged before another sneeze shook it.

“Poor baby,” Fíli cooed. “I’ve brought you a present.”

Dark, watery, suspicious eyes looked up at him.

Fíli grinned as he tugged the antlers from his back pocket, where he’d hooked the headband.

“Now you can play Rudolf,” he said, dimples deepening as he slipped the antlers onto Kíli’s head.

“Mean,” Kíli huffed before sneezing again, the bells sewn onto the antlers jingling as he did so.

“Maybe a little,” Fíli conceded, leaning down to kiss Kíli’s sore red nose, he tried not to coo over how cute his disgruntled little reindeer was. “But you love me anyway.”

Kíli huffed, but Fíli could see the small smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
